A Story Continued
by EspoirDio
Summary: So this is just the "missing" M scene from kateandharvey's story!


**So um...I kinda read kateandharvey's story and instantly thought that it had the wonderful potential of being turned into an "M". So this is what I attempted to do and I hope I did it justice. This is just the "missing" scene, by the way.R&R please!:)**

**Disclaimer:Nope, nothing is mine...**

_She nodded, and he tentatively leaned in to her. Brushing his lips against hers for only the third time... She took the initiative, and kissed him passionately._

Niles, now not only driven by the need to survive but by desire as well, ran his tongue over her bottom lip before begging entrance to her mouth altogether. C.C. willingly complied, feeling the warmth returning to her body as every time their tongues met there was a spark. She had almost forgotten how good he tasted, how wonderful he smelled and how he was always intent to please her. Her senses were reeling from the overflow of information that was reaching her brain and a groan erupted from deep inside her. When the need for air became too strong, Niles finally pulled away, panting. He couldn't help but notice how ravishing she looked: her red, bruised lips slightly parted and her eyes closed, as if she was only waiting for his return. At this moment, when he felt himself react to her more strongly than he had done in the past, he decided to give her everything he had. He would make her delirious with pleasure so that she would be forced to reconsider if it was really Don she wanted. He crushed his lips against hers again, shivering at every moan he drew from her throat, before he moved along her jaw line. Although she had her eyes closed, she was reaching out to him, trying to clumsily unbutton his shirt.

"C.C." he breathed and dragged his teeth across her skin as a warning.

She drew in a sharp breath but let him continue. His delicious assault lasted for another couple of minutes, before his hands wrapped around her, undoing the zipper completely. He gave a frustrated growl while trying to pull the dress over her head, but with a little help from her it was finally accomplished. At once he began to nip on the delicate flesh of her breasts, teasing every nipple until it hardened. He then shrugged out of his coat and roughly turned her around, so that she was facing the car window. One hand held her left arm pinned above her head, while the other one hastily unbuttoned his shirt. She moaned when he pressed himself against her, feeling his arousal too well, barely contained as it was in his pants.

"You are breathtaking." He whispered, kissing her neck before drawing his tongue across her skin.

"Ah God, Niles…"she moaned, as his kisses set her entire body aflame.

She could feel him everywhere, his chest pressed against her neck, his lips on her shoulder and still it wasn't enough. Instinctively her hands moved south and she rubbed her palm over her panty-covered core.

His teeth grazed her skin again, this time her earlobe, and he half-hissed: "Don't."

A moment later his fingers hooked on either side of her panties, pulling them down as far as possible. His left hand left her arm and delicately she felt his fingertips run over her leg and the inside of her thigh, forcing her to spread her legs as much as she possibly could in the given situation. She whimpered when his finger made contact with one of her lips, before he repeated the motion with the other one.

"Ugh…Niles.." she groaned as the tension inside her was building up.

The pulling sensation she was experiencing was painful to the point that she was almost throbbing with desire. She felt his lips again, this time on her lower back just above her ass, and then his finger was moving over her clit.

"You're so wet…" he breathed, his right hand massaging her ass, while his left was still stimulating her.

She could feel his thumb moving in small circles, touching her lips and her clit in equal measures and driving her utterly insane. Then he altered the movement, this time running his thumb up and down her clit, occasionally grazing it with his fingernail.

"Oh…fuck Niles…" she panted, unable to form any other coherent thought.

The pulling sensation had stopped and was now replaced by the one of a growing orgasm. Waves of heat crashed over her as he increased the pace, making her tremble, until he inserted one of his fingers. And still the feeling kept building up, heading steadily for the release and finally, with another groan she came. Almost instantly he pulled away, but before she could miss the warmth of his body, he was back again, this time his naked arousal pressing against her thigh. His arms wrapped around her as he moved into her. When he began to thrust in and out she could feel his warm breath wash over her skin.

"I want you…"he whispered, pulling himself out until only his tip was still inside her, before plunging back into her.

She rested her hand on top of his while she neared her climax for the second time, now determined to take him with her over the edge.


End file.
